Episode 127 - I Love My Grandpa! Transcript
(The episode begins in Bikini Bottom. Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel are slithering on the sidewalk.) Gary: Beautiful day. What a week. We sure had so many adventures. Snellie: Yeah. We've went to the Bikini Bottom Zoo Yesterday. Lary: I hear ya, Snellie. I can't wait for our next adventures. Daniel: I heard that somebodies grandparents are coming over tomorrow. Gary: Daniel, did you say that somebodies grandparents are coming over tomorrow? Daniel: Uhh... Sure I did. Everybody has their grandparents. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs even Plankton. Snellie: Plankton's Granddad sure is nice. Lary: Oh. I wonder what SpongeBob's grandfather looks like in his imagination. Daniel: Uncle Captain Blue SquarePants sure has nice inventions like Sandy Cheeks. Gary: And Sluggo is my father and he's not my grandparent. Daniel: Say... Aren't Janet and Marty Patrick's grandparents too? Lary: Sometimes. Maybe we should go to the Snail Clubhouse. Maybe they will know who our snail's grandfather is. Snellie: We all know who are grandfather is, Lary. Gary: Well, let's go then. (So off Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel went to the Snail-Clubhouse where it is located in Snail-Park and went they got inside they see 17 Snails drawing a picture of families in Bikini Bottom) Hey guys! Good news! The grandparents are coming over tomorrow! Mary: We know, Gary. We're drawing our favorite pictures of our favorite grandparents! Pat: Ookyoo! Victoria: If I recall, the parents of grandparents maybe stopping by SpongeBob's house at Conch Street. Sweet Sue: Just think of how SpongeBob's friends' grandparents would look like. Eugene: I'm drawing Mr. Krabs and his granddad. His Grandpa Redbeard. Micheal: I'm drawing Plankton, his grandmother and his grandfather. Pat: Ookyoo! Edward: I'm drawing Squidward and his grandmother. Penney: And I'm drawing Patrick and his grandparents Janet an Marty. Daniel: Hey neat! We want to draw picture! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel slithers to the stool near the table next to the 17 snails around the table) Snellie: We all know who our grandfather is. Petey: Yeah, Snellie we know. Our grandfather and elder known as Larry Luciano. Muffsies: Our elder Larry Luciano knows everything about grandparents. Foofie: Ahem. Agreed ma'am. Billy: The grandparents are our family but something strange of our friendship is missing. Mary: I wish we could see their grandparents. Little Dollar: Gee. How we wish we could see the grandparents of SpongeBob's friends. Yo-yo: Like the good ol days with the grandparents in Bikini Bottom. That's all we wanted. Boss: Maybe we can see em, All's we snails gotta do is speak to one of them. Rocky: Really? Seeing all the Grandparents coming over? That's sounds exciting. Gary: There are so many inventions. Uncle Captain Blue SquarePants would show it to the people in Bikini Bottom. Daniel: I wonder what inventions he's gonna show us. Spike: Maybe a robot fish made of metal and steel. Dan: I hope not. Maybe a lawn mower 3000 and a Vacuum Duster 5000. Boss: We won't find out until we see them grandparents. Gary: I don't get it. Who are Janet and Marty Starfish are the grandparents of the starfish family? Boss: Because, Runt every starfish needs a grandparent on starfish day. Daniel: Starfish day? You mean the one Patrick made up? Snellie: That's exactly what Boss ment. Lary: Janet and Marty. We've gotta see them! This is our chance to greet em. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Penney: Oh yeah. My favorite family of starfishes always makes a lot of jokes in the whole sea including the laughing and chuckling itself. Edward: Ex-settled. To the grandparents we can see. Gary: That's the sprint, you guys! Meet us at Conch Street by tomorrow morning to see SpongeBob's friends' grandparents. All Snails: Okay! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple House early that night. SpongeBob told Gary, Snellie and Lary about their grandparents coming over in Bikini Bottom tomorrow morning) SpongeBob: Boy, Gary. I'm sure tomorrow my grandparents and my friends grandparents would come over by tomorrow morning. I'll just make sure that they'll be making so many inventions that we wanted to see. So that they will be coming over by 9:00 A.M. in the morning. What do you think? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Yeah I thought so. Well good night, Gare-Bare. Good night, Snell-bare. Good night, Lare-bare. (He went to sleep on his bed and snores peacefully and Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep on their newspaper beds as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple House. The next morning when the outside sea blinks to the day time, The Giant Foghorn alarm goes off as SpongeBob got up from out of his bed landing in front of Gary, Snellie and Lary as they wake up) Yes! Today's the day I get to see all of my friends' grandparents! Oh this is gonna be fun! Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Gary, of course I could see my grandparents and their invention. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Lary, you and Snellie need more often with Gary. (Walks off down the stairs) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. (Chatters like a platypus) SpongeBob: I heard that! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Train Station every grandparent in Bikini Bottom except for the SquarePants Family are on a train getting off of that ride) Ticket Man: May I have your tickets ladies and gentlemen? Grandpa Redbeard: Why certainly. (Hands the Ticket to the Ticket Man) Betsy Krabs: Here's my Ticket. (Hands the Ticket to the Ticket Man) Squid Mama: Keep the ticket. (Hands the ticket to the Ticket Man) Grandpappy Cheeks: Aye it is true. Keep the ticket man! (Hands the ticket to the Ticket Man. Janet and Marty Starfish handed their tickets to the Ticket Man as the grandparents headed to the town of Bikini Bottom) Ticket Man: Welcome to Bikini Bottom. Enjoy your home. Have a nice day. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's Pineapple House as SpongeBob invited his friends; Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs over and so did his grandparents Grandma SquarePants and Uncle Captain Blue SquarePants) SpongeBob: Thank you all for coming! I'm sure today we'll be seeing your grandparents that we've just invited in Bikini Bottom. Patrick: What are my grandparents look like? Squidward: I could get used to this grand parenting time with my mama. Mr. Krabs: My Grandpa Redbeard and me MA are coming over for today. So how could we make it up to them? SpongeBob: Well guys, as you know, we get to see one of my or should I say their inventions they invented today and each of us have a rightful means to be proud of. Sandy: I do a lot of inventing at my treedome. And I'm a scientist. Patrick: Did I ever tell you all that my grandparents will make you all the dummies? SpongeBob: We're not dummies! And I thought I was a dummy the last time that wasn't Patrick's Parents. Patrick: This time it's on you, SpongeBob. Sandy: I don't know why but I'll think we'll just meet Patrick's grandparents. (Pan to Gary, Snellie and Lary letting in all 17 snails inside SpongeBob's house in a bedroom through the window) Gary: Over here guys! Daniel: The grandparents are coming in our town of Bikini Bottom. Snellie: Super! Follow me! I should even say Purebrad snails first or ladies. Mary: Lead the way, Snellie. I want to see them now. Muffsies: This is gonna be like totally awesome. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Victoria and Sweet Sue: Yeah! (Snellie leads all 21 snails down the stairs toward the living room where SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Grandma SquarePants and Uncle Captain Blue SquarePants are) Boss: Well it looks like that everybody's all here waiting for their grandparents to arrive. Spike: And look what time it is already. Dan: It's 9:00 A.M. And you know what that means don't you? (Doorbell Rings) Gary: They're here! Grandma SquarePants: Ohh I wonder who that could be behind the door. Blue SquarePants: Say little bobby, would you mind getting the door while somebody's ringing the doorbell? SpongeBob: Sure thing, Uncle Captain Blue. (Walks toward the door. Janet and Marty are knocking on SpongeBob's door outside) Janet: Should I get the blow horn again, Marty? SpongeBob: (Opens the door and saw Janet and Marty) Starfish grandparents, I've been expecting you two. Welcome to my humble home. Won't you come in so that I can introduce Patrick and all my friends? Marty: Patrick's here in your home? Sure we'll come in your fruit which you call home. (SpongeBob lets in Janet and Marty inside his Pineapple House) Janet: Wow. Look at this place isn't it lovely? SpongeBob: Well you certainly know where Patrick is but allow me to introduce you to my other friends. (He shows Janet and Marty his friends Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs even Patrick) Marty: So these are your friends. I'm glad Patrick taught you how to make friends with these guys. Who are they anyway? Sandy: Howdy Janet, Marty, Sandy Cheeks. I appreciate you to welcome to our town of Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs: Wait a minute. This isn't me grandparents. Squidward: That's not my grandparents ether. Marty: So they can speak in real words in real sentences too. Mr. Krabs: (Shakes Marty's hand) I'm Eugene. I like money. Marty: Please to meet you, Eugene Krabs. Janet: Who's that squid guy next to you? Mr. Krabs: (Let's go of Marty's hands then introduced him and Janet to Squidward) Ahem. Allow me to introduce to me cashier Squidward. Squidward: How are you doing? Janet: Pleasure to meet you, Squidward. We was wondering how our Patrick met up with you. Patrick: I'll go find some sea pets. (Walks over to all 22 snails) Psst, Gary come with me and meet my grandparents. Gary: Your grandparents are here, Patrick? (He and all 21 snails looked at each other) Patrick: Don't be shy come and meet them. All 22 Snails: Meow. (Patrick leads all 22 snails to Janet and Marty back to SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Grandma SquarePants and Uncle Captain Blue SquarePants) Patrick: Grandma, Grandpa, meet our pet snails. Janet: Oh look, Marty. Aren't they the cutest snails we've ever known? Marty: That's what keeps the people healthy if they had pets. Come here, Ms. Tuffsy. Gary: Meow. All 22 Snails: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. SpongeBob: Actually his name is Gary. Gary the Snail. And those are his Snail-Friends. Marty: Really? Do they know any tricks and stuff? Janet: I want to see them do one trick. SpongeBob: I suppose they can do one trick. Gary speaks in words just like me. Show them you introduce yourself, Gary. Gary: You bet..., SpongeBob. Janet: Mon-doe. He spoke. Gary: Janet, Marty at last we meet. I'm Gary and these are my Snail-Friends. Snellie: My name's Snellie. Lary: And I'm Lary. Daniel: Hi. I'm Daniel. Little Dollar: Call me Little Dollar. Yo-yo: Call me Yo-yo. Rocky: And I'm Rocky. Petey: My name's Petey. Muffsies: Like hi! I'm Muffsies. Mary: Bon-Juor. I'm Mary. Nice to meet you. Billy: My name's Billy the Handsome Snail. Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Eugene: I'm Eugene. Micheal: I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: Ookyoo! Foofie: I'm Foofie. And I use to be a butler snail. And my owner is Charles. Boss: I'm Mary's Ex-boyfriend. But you can call me their Snail Boss. And these are my boys Dan and Spike. Dan: Hello, Janet. Spike: Hello, Marty. Marty: Wow. 11 minutes and the dummy knows how to make the snails talk in a complete sentences. Good work, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: It wasn't that easy. They were born in the animal shelter. That's where I found my Gary. Janet: So Gary, do you and your Snail-Friends live nearby? Gary: Well I live inside my shell. That's where I keep my things. Patrick: No, Gary. Show them your clubhouse. Boss: Clubhouse huh? I know where that is. It's at the place called Snail-Park. After me fellas. (He leads all 21 snails outside out of the house on the street in the town and toward Snail-Park which is the entrance. But as SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Janet and Marty follow them there, all 22 snails showed them their clubhouse which is the Bikini Bottom Pet Show) Janet: They live in the pet show? Marty: That's where competitors enter their pets. Patrick: (Laughs) Hey Snails! Would you like to stay for dinner?! All 22 Snails: Yes!! We would like to have dinner with you!! Squidward: Mondrill morons. Sandy: You have to admit they are kinda cute in a snail kinda way. Mr. Krabs: How's about I lend you two a couple of krabby patties for you to try? Marty: We would love to. Ey, Janet? Janet: You bet, Marty. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's Pineapple House at Conch Street that afternoon. This time Grandpa Redbeard, Betsy Krabs, Mama Squid and Grandpappy Cheeks are here with SpongeBob, his friends, Janet, Marty and all 22 snails are having dinner inside the kitchen) Grandma SquarePants: I hope you all enjoy dinner in the afternoon during lunch time. So Blue and I wanted to share some things together we want to share. Blue SquarePants: Heh heh heh. She's right. It's share flashback time! Grandpa Redbeard: Aye matey. This is the first time we've gathered here together for an early lunch hour. Squid Mama: I think it's time we share some flashbacks shall we? Grandpappy Cheeks: Aye! Let's Shall! Betsy Krabs: We suppose we could share the thoughts. Marty: Before we share, we'd like to say something. Janet: SpongeBob, Patrick, Remember that time that you've planned and pretended to be dumb? Marty: They've probably forgot the time that it happened. Patrick: Yeah. I remember! We'd laughed together except my best buddy SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Wait! I'm not dumb. Am I? (Thinks. Scene flashes back to the episode "I'm With Stupid" where SpongeBob has been taught by Patrick while inside Patrick's Rock House. In a flashback episode; He writes on Patrick's chalkboard] 2 plus 2 equals 4. Marty: Hoho, son! You taught him math too! SpongeBob: Noooo! Marty: And you taught him to sing! is blabbering and sputtering, then starts tensing up Oh, now he's short-circuiting! You must have taught him a little too much. imagines them all laughing hard. Marty and Janet look at each other and laugh; then they all do the can-can. He imagines the three popping out of SpongeBob's pores. SpongeBob is inside Janet, who is laughing, inside Marty, who is also laughing, inside Patrick, who is also laughing, inside his eye. SpongeBob: at the top of his voice, then starts running towards the wall, crashing through the wall outside, running all the way back home. Then the scene flashes back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Janet and Marty Patrick: I love that part. We laughed together except for SpongeBob who'd scream and ran back to his house. Marty: Yeah that was the year 2000 years ago. And... we're sorry. SpongeBob: What? Janet: We're really really really really sorry. Before we'd called you a dummy. We promise we won't laugh at you again. SpongeBob: Aww that's sweet. Squidward: Hmph. There must be something annoying than SpongeBob's laugh. I bet that his screams are even more annoying that is getting into my head. It's driving me nuts! SpongeBob: Me? Driving Squid nuts? (Laughs) Phfft. Yeah right. Squidward: You're story flashbacks are so wrong, Patrick. That the time when I brought you your real parents instead of Janet and Marty who are your grandparents. Patrick: Well maybe it is wrong. But we always laugh together back on Starfish Day. Sandy: You know, Patrick's got a point, Squidward. That is a flashback isn't it? Mr. Krabs: Can we get on with the krabby patties or not?! SpongeBob: Ohh. Sorry Mr. Krabs. I'll get on it right away! (He goes to the grill and starts frying up the patties) Squidward: Say? I wonder what the snails are up too. (We pan over to all 22 snails inside a living room which is a T.V. room) Victoria: I don't get it, Gary. Why do all the grandparents get to have a meeting? Gary: Ah Victoria, have a heart. There's one grandparent missing and that's Plankton's granddad and his grandma. Mary: Yes. They still must be back at the Chum Bucket. No? Pat: Ookyoo. Eugene: That's where his pet amoeba spot is at. Sweet Sue: We have to find Sheldon J. Plankton's grandparents. Micheal: Plankton, Karen and Spot are having a family time alone inside the Chum Bucket. Billy: What we need is a plan to get them to SpongeBob's house. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Gary: I know! How about a prank! We'll sneak inside the Chum Bucket then we'll take Plankton and his grandparents to conch street. Penney: Hey not a bad idea, cowboy. We can take your plan into action. Edward: Yeah. But how do we do that? Lary: First things first, we will meet up with Spot the Amoeba. Snellie: If Spot the Amoeba doesn't learn how to speak in words just like us other pets, then Plankton would still be evil. Mary: Sure wish Spot would talk. No? Foofie: You know pet amoebas don't talk. Boss: We can and we will. So here's what we're going to do. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the Chum Bucket where Plankton introduced Spot the amoeba to his grandparents) Great Grandma: Ooh. Plankton..., Who have you got with you on your side?! Granddad Sheldon: Looks more like a germ you've got there, son. Spot: (Panting) Arrrf arrrf arrrf! Plankton: He's no germ. He's my pet amoeba. I named him Spot. Great Grandma: Doesn't look like a spot to me. Granddad Sheldon: It is to me. And he really barks like a puppy dog. Can he do tricks? Plankton: Ohh he can do tricks alright. Here I'll show you. Spot sit! (Spot sat) Roll over. (Spot Rolled Over) Shake. (Spot shakes making an earthquake) Spot: Arrrf arrrf arrrf! (Panting) Great Grandma: Too much shaking! Plankton: Yeah he always does that. But that's not the best part. He can grow into many sizes. Spot: Arrrf arrrf arrrf! (Panting. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and Spot started sniffing out by going toward the door and scratching it and panting) Plankton: What is it, Spot? Spot: Arrrrf! Arrrf arrrf arrrrf! (Panting) Plankton: The snails!? Let em in. (The door opens revealing 22 snails outside) Hey Snails, would you like to see my grandparents!? Boss: Yeah we'll see them alright. Boys, follow me and the rest of you fellas bring Plankton and Spot over to Conch Street. (He, Dan and Spike Slithered toward Plankton's grandparents inside the Chum Bucket) Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Spot: Arrrrf! Arrrrrf! Arrrrrrf! (Panting) Gary: Come on, Spot, you and Plankton must join SpongeBob and his friends and their grandparents too. Snellie: They're at Conch Street inside SpongeBob's pineapple house. Lary: Would you like to go there? Spot: (Stomach growls and gurgles as bubbles come out from him) Arf! Daniel: He'll take that as a yes. Gary: Let's go guys! (All 19 Snails took Plankton and Spot by going out of the Chum Bucket and back to Conch Street and Boss, Dan and Spike took Plankton's Grandparents as they catch up to the 19 snails. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's pineapple house that afternoon where everyone is in a kitchen enjoying the krabby patties) Marty: Boy I'm starving. (All 22 Snails, Plankton, his grandparents and Spot got inside SpongeBob's Pineapple house through that snail door by heading toward the kitchen) Gary: We got Plankton and his grandparents! Daniel: And Spot the amoeba too. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Mr. Krabs: Plankton! Plankton: Krabs! SpongeBob: Spot the amoeba! Spot: (Licked SpongeBob's face with his tongue) Arrrrf arrrf arrrrrf! (Panting) Great Grandma: Don't forget me. SpongeBob: Great Grand me ma! And Granddad Sheldon. Mr. Krabs: You're not getting the hands on me formula this time or anytime! Plankton: That's what you think! Marty: You know this guy, Eugene? Janet: He probably forgot who he is. Mr. Krabs: Know him? HA! Plankton and I are bitter enemies. Plankton: And that's the way we like it! Spot: Arrrrrf arrrrrf arrrrrf! (Panting) Plankton: And that's my pet amoeba Spot. Blue SquarePants: Oooohweee! Grandma SquarePants: I have to say that amoeba so cute as a puppy dog. Mama Squid: Yes. And a very cute way of saying hello. Betsy Krabs: I don't trust Sheldon of giving him that formula. But I do trust this cute amoeba. Grandpappy Cheeks: Aye it is true! Granddad Sheldon: I agree. Great Grandma: Me too. Marty: You know gang, when my wife and I ever since we're little kids we used to have a pet worm or a pet snail to keep but our ancestor says no when we're not ready to keep pets. King and Queen amoeba are a family of starfish and snails together and thy do stuff together in a family way of staying inside a building. Isn't that right, Janet? Janet: You bet, Marty. SpongeBob: So let me get this straight. If you're a family of starfish, then why aren't you in a family royalty map that Ed Star mentioned? Patrick: They've mentioned because of my mom and dad. Squidward: Like family like friends is what I say. Sandy: And How! All 22 Snails: Meow!! (Everyone laughed. They'd stopped laughing) Mr. Krabs: I'm not kidding. Seriously get back to eating. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's bedroom that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his snail-friends did today) Gary: Having SpongeBob's friends' grandparents over took a very long time. We waited a long time ago so that we can have a dinner party in the afternoon. Snellie: We snails have a big day. We've told Plankton, his grandparents and his pet amoeba Spot to come over to Conch Street by having a grandparent meeting. Lary: Yeah. Sure hope they're all welcome here to stay in Bikini Bottom. Gary: I love having grandparents over to have a dinner party it was great wasn't it you guys? And you know what? Tomorrow we'll have more adventures am I right? Snellie: You bet, Gary. Tomorrow we're going to the aquarium with SpongeBob and his friends. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: Somebody announcing inside the aquarium. I bet it's a story about a lost sea at Atlantis. SpongeBob: Oh wow!! Bikini Bottom aquarium sure has everything. Gary: One of my snail-friends have to find out what's going on in this place. Gary and Snellie: Next! "Snail Gang at the Aquarium!" See ya then!!!Category:List of season six transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts